In conventional media guidance systems, consumers access media through a media guide by interacting with a media guidance system, for example by pressing buttons on a remote, or by interacting with a touch screen. Interacting with a media guidance system with these conventional methods is prohibited and/or at least difficult for individuals such as amputees. Amputees may wear prosthetics, but these prosthetics are typically large, uncomfortable and generally ill-suited to media guide conventional operations through conventional devices such as handheld remote controls, touchscreen interfaces, etc. Accordingly, an amputee may not be able to conveniently control a media guide application. At the very least, amputees may find that even with prosthetic limbs they are unable to search and access media as easily as able-bodied individuals, significantly reducing their quality of life.